Amor Clandestino
by PurpleRose-Ilimitaciones
Summary: Cada uno ama a su manera. Cada un sufre en silencio por ese amor. El significado de "Clandestino" se refiere a prohibido, secreto, oculto, que se realiza a espaldas de la ley; pero el significado de "Amor" es difícil de entender, porque en realidad, el "Amor" solo se siente. Relatos diversos de los personajes de Cassandra Clare (Cazadores de Sombras).
1. prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Cada uno ama a su manera. Cada un sufre en silencio por ese amor. El significado de "Clandestino" se refiere a prohibido, secreto, oculto, que se realiza a espaldas de la ley; pero el significado de "Amor" es difícil de entender, porque en realidad, el "Amor" solo se siente. Relatos diversos de los personajes de Cassandra Clare (Cazadores de Sombras).

Soy nueva en esto, pero escribir me encanta tanto como la saga adictiva de la espectacular Cassandra Clare, así que…espero que les guste.

Por cierto: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA INIGUALABLE CASSANDRA CLARE, YO SOLO USO MI IMAGINACIÓN PARA CREAR HISTRIAS Y NUEVAS SITUACIONES.


	2. HERMANO

**HERMANO**

Era el idiota más grande.

Lo peor de todo era que lo sabía, era consciente de su estupidez y no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarla. Pero aquellos ojos dorados lo mataban, siempre lo habían hecho.

Miraba los objetos de la tienda, examinando cada arma que sostenía en su mano, analizando y probablemente imaginándose usándola.

-Esa es una espada antigua de acero con piedras de jade, su cuchilla es afilada y letal, según dicen tiene veneno en ella

El vendedor le dio una breve explicación, en respuesta, Jace asintió y siguió observándola, como hipnotizado. Alec pudo vislumbrar el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de su parabatai. Bufó, enojado, sabía en lo que estaba pensando, él era más que su hermano, lo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?

La dueña de los pensamientos del rubio surgió de entre los estantes de dagas, con su rojizo cabello y sus intensos y enormes ojos verdes. Para Alec ella era igual al resto de mundanas, salvo por el cabello brillante y alborotado…el cuál, a su parecer, solo era un instrumento para llamar la atención de las personas…o de los nefilim, porque Jace, aunque no lo admitiera, había caído bajo el hechizo de aquella mundana.

-Sí, aunque esto- él señaló el arma que el vendedor mostraba- es demasiado para ti

La vio hacer una mueca en señal de enojo…una que estaba seguro Jace amaría ¿Lo hacía apropósito?

Alec estaba seguro que sí, razón por la cual apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de taladrarla y hacerla desaparecer…pero nada de eso sucedió, ella seguía de pie, frente a ellos…con sus ojos verdes clavados en el arma…y Jace la miraba, con su típica sonrisa ladeada y boba que siempre ponía cerca de ella…

-Necesitas algo más básico- Instintivamente Alec avanzó hacia ellos

El de ojos azules se hizo un espacio y pasó en el espacio que había entre Clary y Jace, haciendo que la muchacha retrocediera torpemente.

Fue directo hacia la repisa de madera, donde cogió una daga de tamaño mediano. No era un de las típicas, no, esta estaba hecha de una cuchilla de cristal dorado y ligeramente morado, en cuya empuñadura relucían piedras en forma de estrellas trasparentes.

Dando zancadas largas, volvió hacia Clary, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y curiosa. Él le tendió la daga, ella la tomó; sus ojos iban de Alec al arma que sostenía.

Ella pensó que era hermosa, pero se recordó, al instante, que lo hermoso resulta letal…y lo comprobó cuando, sin querer, dejó que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran el filo de cristal; el toque fue leve, sin ninguna presión, aun así, de sus dedos brotó un líquido rojo y oscuro.

-Es filuda- pensó ella en voz alta

-Lo habríamos notado aún si no te hubieras hecho daño, te lo repito, no es necesario que te lastimes si quieres mi atención, solo tienes que pedir por favor

La pelirroja le dio una mirada asesina al rubio, pero rápidamente esta volvió a la daga que sostenía con cuidado.

Nuevamente Alec se quedó observando a su parabatai. Jace tenía levemente elevadas las comisuras de sus labios. Alec bufó, enojado, frustrado…_**enamorado**_.

"**Mierda"** pensó, rezongó, maldijo mentalmente y negó la cabeza varias veces, tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento.

Jace se percató de ello, levantó su rostro y clavó su dorada y penetrante mirada en él, sin embargo duró solo unos segundos, puesto que, apenas notó el movimiento de la mundana no tan mundana, la buscó con la mirada, como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer; Jace, al parecer de Alec, estaba listo para correr tras ella, pero Clary se limitó a dar unos pasos lejos de ambos.

-Es…parece la adecuada

Alec estaba seguro que iba a decir "bonita" milagrosamente ella se detuvo en mitad de frase, no se imaginaba lo que él hubiera hecho en caso contrario, tal vez insultarla y burlarse de ella...y al final, como siempre, Jace terminaría mirándola burlescamente y…con cierta ternura.

-Decidido entonces; lo lamento pero creo que esa extraordinaria arma será para la próxima vez- Jace habló y miró el arma que aún estaba frente a sus ojos

Él se fijó en el brillo dorado de los ojos de su parabatai, ese peligroso brillo que indicaba se estaba imaginando a sí mismo matar con aquella filuda y envenenada espada.

Y él, como siempre, estaría cuidándole la espalda, para facilitarte tanto a Jace como a Isabelle, el trabajo de matar demonios.

¿Cómo podía una simple chica hacer cambiar tanto a su parabatai? Jace no lo sabía, probablemente creía que nadie lo notaba, pero Alec sabía que él estaba enamorado…lo sabía por cómo él la miraba, lo notaba por como él actuaba en su presencia, lo notaba porque cuando ella estaba cerca, él se dedicaba a mirarla, a cuidarla sin darse cuenta, porque Jace Wayland parecía vivir para tratarla como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana…y porque se esforzaba en herirla, se esforzaba en darle un comentario sarcástico, en hacerla enfadar, porque de alguna manera él buscaba que ella no se diera cuenta de que la quería, pero al mismo tiempo quería que ella se diera cuenta que le importaba, y su única forma de hacerlo era hiriéndola…

-¿Alec?

El nombrado alzó la cabeza y se encontró con dos miradas: una dorada y peligrosa, otra verde y curiosa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó mirando al rubio, que asintió

Alec salió tras ellos. Se fijó en que Jace sostenía la bolsa con la pequeña caja en ella.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener la bolsa yo?- Clary rezongaba

-Porque eres tan torpe que es probable la daga salga volando por los aires, se abriera la caja y le cayera a algún mundano

-No soy tan torpe, ni siquiera soy torpe

Ella no lo notaba por su enfado…**"En realidad no lo nota porque no lo conoce", **pero Jace tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro y la miraba con diversión. La observaba embobado por sus facciones, embobado por su ceño fruncido, embobado por los labios que se movían solo para emitir quejas.

Jace estaba _embobado_ por Clary.

Claro que nunca lo admitiría, es más, era probable que ni se diera cuenta.

Lo siguiente que Alec vio, fue a la pelirroja quitarle la bolsa a Jace, este mostró su típica sonrisa socarrona y negó varias veces mientras ella avanzaba con largas y enfadadas zancadas.

Aprovechando la distancia que había tomado la muchacha y a sabiendas de que ella estaba lo suficientemente enojada, Jace hizo más lento su paso y dejó que Alec lo alcanzara.

-¿Estás bien?

Alec hubiera dicho que ahora tenía toda su atención, pero aquello sería lo mismo a mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que Jace alternaba su mirada de él hacia Clary.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se alzó y se clavó en Jace, este lo miraba preocupado.

-Perfectamente, solo pensaba en lo que a Isabelle se le ocurrirá preparar hoy- hizo una mueca

Jace lo miró dudoso, pero se abstuvo de seguir indagando porque sabía que Isabelle y sus experimentos en la cocina ponían a cualquiera pensativo en el día muerte. Era increíble que una chica lograra aterrar a todos con su comida.

Ambos miraban al frente, con la mirada clavada en el cabello de rizos rojizos que se balanceaba sin parar de un lado a otro. Pero cada uno tenía un pensamiento distinto: Jace pensaba en lo terca y obstinada que era, Alec en cambio pensaba en que era una molestia.

-Gracias- Alec salió de su ensoñación y miró a Jace- por acompañarnos

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Alec replicó con cierta tristeza bien enterrada en su tono de voz; Jace asintió en su dirección antes de hablar.

-Pero tú eres mi hermano, que supera a un simple amigo

La conversación dio por finaliza con aquella hiriente y sincera frase.

Al llegar al Instituto Jace seguía mirando a Clary y Alec observándolos a ambos.

"**Un hermano"** se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras se sentaba en el borde su cama, con la esperanza de asimilar y comprender esas palabras, y por supuesto, con esperanza de creérselas y dejar de sentir el corazón roto.


	3. MEJOR AMIGO

**MEJOR AMIGO**

Pese a que he tratado de entenderlo…aún no lo comprendo.

Yo la veo, veo cómo lo mira, cómo sus ojos parecen brillar. Ella se vuelve diferente, distinta…y a él le gusta.

Jace Wayland es el tipo más arrogante, presumido y orgulloso que jamás he conocido…y Clary, aunque no lo acepte, está loca por él.

Sigo sin entender qué es lo que le ve. Tal vez ella se golpeó la cabeza y empezó a tener gustos extraños y psicóticos por los "chicos malos"…Tal vez ella se ha vuelto una obsesionada por los tatuajes, e incluso, tal vez ella disfrute cómo él la trata.

Porque Jace Wayland es todo menos tierno y sensible, se empeña en amargarle el día a Clary…y ella lo disfruta, no hay otra palabra que lo describa.

-¿Simón?

Clary chasquea los dedos frente a mí, yo parpadeo y la miro, tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios.

-Dime

-¿En qué mundo andas?

"**En el mundo de Clarylandia, donde trato de entender tus gustos con un tonto tríptico que no explica ni lo básico"**, sin embargo me muerdo la lengua y me encojo de hombros, porque de otro modo terminaremos peleando y yo preguntaré enfadado, una y otra vez, qué es lo que le ve a ese loco.

-Nada importante, ¿Me decías algo?

-Sí, que iré a la cocina por galletas y jugo

Suspiro y asiento, seguro de que, de camino a la cocina, ella se encontrará con el rubio teñido y demorará más de lo debido.

Cuando la puerta se cierra y escucho sus pasos alejarse, me escabullo hacia su mochila, donde encuentro el blog de dibujos que siempre lleva consigo.

Abro el cuaderno y me encuentro con los perfectos trazos de Clary. El primer dibujo es el puente de Brooklyn, y el que sigue es de su madre sonriendo con pinturas tras ella…así continúo en lo que para ella es su diario, y mientras lo hago me siento fatal, porque sé que no debería estar haciéndolo, pero la curiosidad me está matando…

Y encuentro lo que busco…el fondo es difuminado, parecen nubes grises que avecinan una tormenta, sobre estas hay una figura, un cazador de sombras que lleva un arma en una mano…Clary ha hecho tan real el dibujo, que incluso noto la suciedad y los rasguños de su ropa. Incluso las facciones son idénticas a las del rubio teñido. **"Tienen que serlas, después de todo es de él de quien ha dibujado**"

Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Contando sus dibujos, este es el segundo de Jace, es la segunda vez que lo dibuja…aunque no será la segunda vez que malogre su obra de arte (pese a lo mucho que desee).

Niego y sigo pasando hojas, una manada de lobos…un lobo desangrando…incluso ha dibujado a Hodge y a Isabelle lanzando su látigo y a Alec cuidando su espalda.

Veo tantos dibujos de nefilims, de ese extraño y nuevo mundo, que resulta desconcertante que yo aparezca en escena. En el dibujo llevo la ropa hecha jirones y casi una mitad de mi pecho está descubierto, arrastro el pie derecho y estoy inclinado hacia la izquierda, algo encorvado y con el rostro cansado.

Si bien no es mi mejor dibujo…entiendo de dónde lo sacó...fue hace unos días, cuando me convertí en rata y me "secuestraron" los vampiros. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

"**Como siempre, Clary tiene buena memoria"** y una muestra de ello son los trazos y las manchas difuminadas que hacen de moretones (exactamente en los mismo lugares que ahora están de un color verdoso en mi piel). Paso los dedos sobre el dibujo, porque siento que este será capaz de salirse de la hoja, aunque, claro, esto no sucede.

¿Qué hago _yo_ en su libreta de dibujos?

Mi mente, muy fría y consciente por cierto, me avisa sobre las consecuencias de ilusionarme, Clary no siente lo mismo que yo hacia ella, ella no me ve de esa manera…ya me lo dejó bastante claro cuando la vi besando al rubio teñido fuera de la habitación.

Pero, mi estúpido corazón y mis estúpidas hormonas me nublan el poco sentido común que me queda y me hacen volar lejos, me hacen prender una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi interior, porque me recuerdan que ambos son hermanos, y que lejos de sentirme mal por mi mejor amiga, la noticia me hace sentirme pleno y feliz.

Sí, es probable que sea el peor mejor amigo del mundo, pero lo justifican mis sentimientos.

Me sobresalto cuando escucho gritos, dejo el cuaderno en la mochila y camino hacia la puerta, con un mal sabor en la boca.

No entiendo las palabras, pero a medida que me acerco de donde provienen, identifico a los dueños.

Son los hermanos Morgenstern. A simple vista uno divisa una mata de cabello rojizo y una mancha (horrible por cierto) rubia y dorada. Son Clary y Jace.

-¿ENSERIO JACE? ¿SIEMPRE SOY YO LA QUE TIENE LA CULPA?

Clary grita y mueve los brazos a su alrededor, como queriendo lograr algo con aquella acción, tal vez quiere lograr golpearlo, o tal vez lo hace inconscientemente.

Él la mira, y de sus ojos creo ver salir el enojo, la frustración…y ¿la impotencia?

Las facciones del rubio teñido son duras; se pasa la mano por el cabello con desesperación, mirando al piso (para calmarse) y luego pasando a Clary (con la ira renovada y potente)

-¿PORQUÉ?- Clary pregunta y empuja a su hermano- ¿PORQUÉ NUNCA ME DEJAS ENTENDERTE? ¿PORQUÉ TIENES QUE DARME LA CONTRA Y HERIRME?- Clary lo empuja, él no se mueve, porque los golpes de ella no son intensos ni fuertes- ¿EN SERIO TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR? ¿QUÉ GANAS CON HERIRME?

El desgarrador sollozo de Clary me tienta a ir hacia ella, pero logro abstenerme, en cambio, Jace deja de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, por fin reacciona, por fin se mueve.

Coge a Clary de las muñecas y avanza hasta hacer que su espalda choque contra la pared más cercana. Clary, con los ojos húmedos y con el cuerpo temblando, levanta su mirada hacia él.

-¿Enserio piensas que me es fácil convivir contigo y verte con el mundano? No, Clary…es más difícil de lo que imaginas no poder…créeme que herirte es mejor que amarte, es la única…

En mitad de frase se detiene, cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, a cambio, Clary se encoje sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jace tiene dos opciones: la besa o se aleja.

Antes de que él pueda decidir, retrocedo en silencio hacia la habitación.

De camino a ella Iglesia aparece y frota su cabeza contra mi pierna, a cambio le doy una rápida caricia en la cabeza. Luego sigo con mi camino.

Me siento en el mismo lugar y espero, entreteniéndome con el libro que Clary ha dejado tirado y abierto.

Como calculo, Clary llega unos minutos después, cierra de golpe la puerta y se sienta a mi lado.

La miro sin decir nada, porque me espero lo siguiente que sucederá.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto

"**Sí"**

-Sí- asiente y se limpia el recorrido de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Segura?

"**No va a responder, solo asentirá dudosa con la cabeza"**

Clary no me responde, se limita a mirarme y a asentir, insegura y ocultando en sus ojos verdes todo lo que siente y lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Jace?

"**Sí…algo así"**

-Mmmm…sí…algo así

-Clary él es un id…

Al empezar la frase me imagino la siguiente escena…pero esta se cumple mucho antes que termine de hablar.

Clary empieza a llorar, las cristalinas lágrimas caen por su pálida piel, solloza frustrada y enojada, porque las lágrimas son de aquello, son de enfado e irritación, no de tristeza.

Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar seguir sollozando, pero no puede. Me acerco hacia ella y la rodeo con los brazos, la acerco hacia mí y huelo el perfume al que estoy tan acostumbrado.

Siento la calidez de su cuerpo y cómo este tiembla sin cesar contra mí.

Me siento tan…mal, porque ella llora por él, porque la razón de que sufra es por no poder amarlo como debería, porque daría mi alma al diablo porque ella me viera de la misma manera que a él.

Ella se aferra a mí, y lo hace porque yo soy su soporte, porque sabe que puede confiar en mí.

Y llora mientras le acaricio el cabello. Y se tranquila mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Y se aleja un poco de mí, respirando por la boca porque estoy seguro su nariz está tapada. Y me mira con cierto miedo, porque sabe cómo me siento.

Y estoy seguro que Jace tomó la segunda opción: la alejó de él y le dijo algo hiriente.

Y entiendo que, aunque quiera, me esfuerce, aunque me ilusione, yo nunca seré lo que ella quiere, nunca seré nada más que su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento

Ella se disculpa y entiendo que va en doble sentido: Se disculpa por llorar sin ningún sentido frente a mí, y a la vez se disculpa por herirme y romperme el corazón.


	4. SIN CONTROL

**SIN CONTROL**

Con los audífonos obsequiados por Clary, Isabelle canta a todo pulmón una canción de "Pink", específicamente canta un pequeño párrafo.

"_Where there is desire  
There is going to be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned…"_

El significado de esa mitad de estrofa no debería de significar tanto, pero sucede todo lo contrario, porque desde que la escuchó fue como una daga que se le clavó en el corazón.

Empezaba a darle la razón a Clary.

-Lo que pasa es que a veces el destino es cruel

Clary le explicó mientras amarraba su cabello en un moño

-Y la música, a veces no ayuda

-¿Ah sí?

Isabelle no entendía lo que su nueva amiga le explicaba, por eso la miraba sin entender.

-En el peor momento de tu vida, cuando más deprimida estás…prendes tu reproductor y está la canción que te deprime aún más, no es algo que sea justo

Y no le había creído, hasta que Clary le dio, hace como dos meses, aquel aparatito, y le enseñó a descargar música.

Lo entendía ahora, ahora que pasaba por la situación más deprimente…y ahora que acababa de prender el reproductor y estaba aquella canción y la deprimía aún más.

Da un respingo cuando siente algo caer por su mejilla, al llevar sus dedos al lugar descubre la humedad de una lágrima. Está llorando.

Se muerde fuertemente el labio y coge una de las almohadas para luego tirarla contra la mesita de noche, arrojando todo su contenido al piso. ¿Llorar? ¿Una cazadora de sombras como ella? ¿Por un mundano que ahora es vampiro? ¿En serio? Si le hubieran dicho eso hace unos años ella se hubiera echado a reír, porque es Isabelle Lightwood, su trabajo es matar demonios, lo hace a diario. Su primera runa le causó dolor y lágrimas…pero tenía sentido…en cambio, llorar por un mundano que acababa de romperla en pedacitos…aquello no tiene sentido.

Porque ella podía recibir daños físicos como arañazos sin quejarse, podía ponerse de pie y volver a atacar para luego dibujar un runa y quedar como nueva…pero no puede curar esa herida, porque no es física, está en algún lugar que ella no puede ver, está en su interior y no puede abrirse el cuerpo y colocar una runa sobre su corazón.

Se pone de pie, asustada y fuera de control; camina por su habitación, de un lado a otro con las manos convertidas en puños y con las lágrimas brotando sin control.

¿Qué le había pasado a Isabelle Lightwood? ¿Dónde estaba?

Trata de frenar las lágrimas colocando ambas manos en el rostro, pero estas se humedecen rápidamente, es como un caño abierto. **"No, en realidad soy como na botella rota, pero parece que el agua nunca termina de salir" **

Queda frente al espejo, y ve a alguien muy distinto en él.

Ve a una chica con los ojos rojos, con los labios del mismo color e hinchados, es una chica con el cabello alborotado y completamente despeinado; el maquillaje, el rímel que se había puesto esa mañana ahora está esparcido bajo sus ojos, como ojeras ¿Dónde está ella?

Se aleja del espejo y se sienta en el suelo, dejando que su espalda quede recostada contra el borde de la enorme y hermosa cama.

El vampiro no debería tener ese efecto en ella…solloza, impotente y…humana, solloza por su corazón roto y aún más por ser una idiota.

Su látigo es parte de ella desde que tiene memoria, y ella es (o era) como aquel látigo: siempre va a donde desea con fuerza y letalidad, dejando una huella de dolor, una marca que jamás olvidan sus presas, y luego desaparece, porque a ella le gusta jugar y le gusta tener el control.

Pero esta vez está…perdida, el control no lo tiene ella, lo tiene Simón Lewis, que se ha convertido en un látigo sobre ella: la marca que ha dejado es demasiado dolorosa y potente.

La canción sigue retumbando en sus oídos mientras se abraza las piernas, pero lejos de sentirse mejor, se siente aún más sola.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales se vuelve masoquista y hace repetir la canción, siente pena de sí misma. Es una deshonra para los Lightwood que ella esté en la penumbra de su habitación, deprimiéndose con aquel maldito aparatito y llorando a lágrima viva por un vampiro.

"**Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood"**

Mientras se recuerda su apellido y se pone de pie, se atreve a mirarse al espejo, como creyendo que se encuentra diferente y mejor, pero en plena oscuridad resultaba difícil observar no más que una sombra.

Prende la luz y rebusca en su ropero.

"_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right"_

Encuentra una falda negra, corta y pegada, y un top holgado que deja al descubierto su ombligo, luego calza unas botas de tacón alto y fino.

A través de la música puede escuchar golpes, se quita un auricular y resiste el impulso de abrir la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Clary

Isabelle siente una alegría poco común al verla frente a su puerta, con un short holgado y una fea camiseta verde petróleo. La pelirroja la examina, pero no es la ropa, más bien es su rostro.

-Creo que debes lavarte la cara- ella le recomienda

Isabelle suspira cansinamente y asiente mientras sigue a Clary, al llegar al baño Isabelle le da el aparatito a Clary, luego se lava la cara cerca de seis veces.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y le da la toalla a la chica. Vuelven en silencio a su habitación, y esta vez es Clary la que cierra la puerta.

Se dedica a observar a Isabelle colocarse purpurina y pasarse un delineador negro brillante sobre los párpados, por último pinta sus labios de rojo sangre: oscuro y letal.

-¿A dónde iremos?

Clary pregunta luego de un rato, mientras Isabelle se sienta en la cama y la mira con una perfecta y negra ceja alzada. **"Ella bromea"**, piensa, pero luego, al ver que Clary la mira expectante, responde.

-Hay un Club nuevo, hoy es la inauguración

-Me prestarás ropa y supongo que volveré a estar en tus manos

Clary se quita las zapatillas mientras Isabelle suelta la primera carcajada sincera.

Nuevamente busca en su ropero, encontrando un short y una blusa que es tipo corsé pero con mangas que abrazaban los brazos, de manera horizontal.

Se las pasa a Clary mientras va hacia su ventana y observa a la luna desaparecer por culpa de unas nubes grises negruzcas, tal vez llovería, pero no importaba, no hoy, además, podrían llevar un paraguas y no mojarse, no había problema con ello.

-¿Y los zapatos?

Al girarse, ve a Clarissa y no más a Clary. Le sonríe y la pelirroja entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Clarissa y Clary son una misma persona, Izzy, no distintas

-Yo no dije nada

Isabelle se encoge de hombros y busca unas botas que a su amiga le sean cómodas.

-Estas son las más bajas

Clary entorna los ojos por segunda vez, definitivamente Izzy y ella tienen diferentes perspectivas de lo que es "tacón más bajo".

Esta vez las botas llegan más abajo de sus rodillas, pero siguen siendo cuero. Clary las calza con facilidad, e incluso camina sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienen plataforma

-Eso explica porque no me siento a punto de caer

Clary nuevamente está bajo manos de Isabelle, que se limita a pasar purpurina por su rostro y luego colorea sus labios de un rojo más bajo pero que no pasa desapercibido.

La pelirroja deja el reproductor en la mesa de Izzy, quien se hace una especie de trenza hasta mitad de cabeza, dejando algunas ondas recién echas sueltas.

Antes de que la morena cierre la puerta, mira de reojo a Clary y suspira.

-Gracias

Ella no se esfuerza, las palabras salen tan fácilmente que es el equivalente al latir de su corazón; Clary siente la sinceridad de ella, asiente y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego ambas caminan por los pasillos, hacia la salida.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van?

Jace llega hacia ellas con largas zancadas y con Alec tras él, se para frente a ambas y las examinan con mala cara.

-A un Club

Izzy explica y se encoge de hombros.

-Normalmente soy yo el entusiasmados por matar demonios

Jace habla usando la poca paciencia que le queda, mientras Isabelle y Clary buscan dos paraguas en el interior de un pequeño cubículo, donde normalmente se guardan las cosas viejas.

-¿Van a salir?

Isabelle siente que la piel se le pone de gallina, incluso tiene la sensación de que volverá a ponerse a llorar.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

Clary la salva y, al mirarla, vislumbra un atisbo de rebeldía, ese brillo inusual en sus ojos verdes. Luego se arma de valor y mira a Simón, que le da la mirada una mirada fría a su amiga y luego a ella.

"**Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood"**

-Es un país libre

Es lo único y último que la pelinegra dice, porque luego ambas caminan hacia el exterior, con los tres tras ella.

-Les aconsejo que no nos esperen para dormir

Isabelle habla enserio, y Clary no se queja, porque Izzy es su amiga y no está ni para quedarse en el Instituto ni para quedarse sola en algún Club.

-Isabelle Lightwood

-Clarissa Morgenstern

Las voces suenan completamente furiosas y al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna es la del vampiro.

Las dos muchachas se cogen de la mano, sirviendo de apoyo la una a la otra mientras avanza con rapidez por la pista; tienen suerte, porque cuando los tres muchachos que las siguen están por cruzar, un gran camión verde se atraviesa en su camino. Isabelle se echa a reír y coge a Clary del brazo, la jala y empieza a correr hasta la próxima esquina, donde se detienen y se recuestan contra la pared.

Isabelle le da una sonrisa a Clary, que esta le devuelve para luego romper a reír.

-Tú mandas

-Como siempre

Isabelle responde y se siente mejor, con el corazón más estable, porque sabe que tiene una amiga, porque esta está decidida a acompañarla hasta las últimas consecuencias esa noche y porque en el Club no pondrán canciones masoquistas, pero, sobre todo, porque vuelve a ser Isabelle Lightwood y vuelve a tener el control, aunque solo sea por una noche.


	5. AVISO

**AVISO**

Antes de que lo olvide: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

Gracias por leer los pequeños (y casi siempre trágicos) capítulos que subo. Ya va a acabar (Ya saben, faltan: Clary, Jace y Magnus) pero la inspiración aún no me llega, por eso aún no escribo algún capítulos (De Sebastian quiiera escribir algo pero realmente para él no se me ocurre algo, tal vez haga un shot de él y Clary-yo y mis vicios raro)

**Lottiesaysrelax** muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo.

**Brasileia75** gracias por comentar y animarme a que la siga :) y por entender que estas historias son tristes y tienen un poquitín de alegría (también gracias por no odiarme por la parte triste)

**Ritza Herondale**, gracias por dejar tu review :)

_**Puedo prometer que trataré de hacer al menos un capítulo con un feliz relativamente feliz.**_

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, oh, y espero que puedan comentar qué les parece mi escritura, se aceptan críticas constructivas. Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto (tratataré de inspirarme hasta antes del Jueves)

QUE TENGA UNA BUENÍSIMA SEMANA. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


	6. POR ALGO SE DEBE EMPEZAR

**POR ALGO SE DEBE EMPEZAR**

-El caso, es, Presidente Miau, que es probable esté algo demente, ya sabes, hablar contigo es lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido

El gato aúlla en protesta y Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, niega repetidas veces mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, pero tú eres el debería estar dándome explicaciones, te desapareces cuando te apetece y yo tengo que hacer una fiesta en tu ausencia

Presidente Miau resopla en protesta y Magnus se da por vencido, se deja caer por completo en el sillón y deja que a su cabeza lleguen los recuerdos.

Aquel día estaba de lo más aburrido y deprimido, porque no tenía presa. Ningún subterráneo era lo suficientemente interesante como para rodearlo.

Las invitaciones ya estaban repartidas, lo hizo con esmero, sabiendo que Presidente Miau volvería sintiéndose importante, como tantas veces hacía. Era su gato, pero a veces lo sacaba de las casillas y lo volvía loco.

Así que, entre deprimido y enojado, dejó que las horas pasaran, preparando la casa con brillos y con una mesa llena de bebidas y otras hechas de madera y…algunos basureros. Era Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no importaba su decoración (magnífica por cierto) si la fiesta era un éxito…algo que estaba asegurado.

Pero el problema no era solo su adorado felino, y la fiesta no era solo para él.

Magnus Bane estaba aburrido de lo mismo: una presa con pocos días de duración.

El Brujo había escuchado que mucho en exceso hacía daño…o se volvía rutina, su caso era el segundo.

La rutina de simplemente juguetear por una noche, máximo tres días; la chispa se había acabado, buscaba algo más…serio. Buscaba a alguien interesante, alguien que no fuera como el resto de subterráneos. Alguien que brillara por sí mismo.

Y no lo encontraba, todos eran iguales: arrogantes, burlones y con poca sensatez.

Nada digno de mencionar.

Así que esa noche tenía una misión, estaba dispuesto a buscar a alguien interesante… ¡oh! y también a encontrar a Presidente Miau.

Estaba de buen humor mientras su casa se llenaba con diferentes tipo de subterráneos, incluso estuvo de buen humor cuando llegaron los vampiros y empezaron a beber.

Pero conforme los minutos pasaban a ser horas…su humor se derrumbaba; se vino abajo conforme veía las mismas caras, los mismos ojos; conforme escuchaba las mismas palabras: Que odiaban a la Clave, que nunca hacían nada bueno, que Valentine parecía estar vivo; hablaban, pocos, de la copa Mortal…líos en los que ninguno de ellos se quería meter, pero que eran una delicia de la que hablar.

Hablaban de cosas muy superfluas y poco profundas, su mirada brillaba con la emoción del último chisme, de la última noticia, del último acontecimientos, de la mejor bebida, pero nunca de ellos mismos, porque quizá ellos tenían miedo de mostrarse tal cual eran y de que el resto empezara con la burla.

"**Tal vez no somos tan distintos a los mundanos"**

Magnus Bane, con la copa de líquido verde en su mano, empezó a reflexionar mirando a cada uno de sus invitados. Acababa de librarse de una exótica conversación acerca de las motos de los vampiros.

Los mundanos tenían miedos, los subterráneos también, los mundanos se herían unos a otros, también los subterráneos, un claro ejemplo eran los licántropos y los vampiros; además, los mundanos y subterráneos tenían los mismos conflictos personales, de sentimientos, de búsqueda personal, de confusión sobre su extraña o mundana vida, siempre ha ido así, porque los lobos y vampiros una vez fueron humanos y porque todos los presentes tienen corazón y…

Un sonido, que indicaba una nueva visita, inundó el ambiente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndole volver en sí, con una sonrisa brillante bebió de su copa, la noche estaba perdida pero al menos disfrutaría de recibir a los invitados.

Le sorprendió ver a un grupo de nefilim en su puerta, definitivamente había bebido cuando entregó esas invitaciones.

Le sorprendió más ver a la pelirroja ahí: Clary, sin duda. Aquellos ojos verdes y esa mata rojiza eran inconfundibles. La palabra "problemas" refulgía en toda su persona, pese a todo (y movido por la curiosidad de saber qué sucedía con Jocelyn) los dejó pasar.

Movió bien las piezas.

Casi quedándose atrás, estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos refulgentes, azules como el mar, cristalinos y puros.

Intercambió unas palabras con el arrogante rubio y miró de reojo a su amigo, que miraba al nefilim sin pestañear.

"**Sin duda la noche no fue tan aburrida"**

Pese a enterarse lo de Jocelyn y a que aquellos nefilim arruinaran su fiesta, encontró lo más interesante y único del universo: Alec Lightwood. ¡Ah!, y también volvió Presidente Miau.

-Y desde entonces sigo pensado en él ¿Me habré vuelto loco?

Magnus le pregunta al gato que maúlla aprobatoriamente, a lo que le brujo le lanza una mirada felina y fría.

-No ayudas, y debería ser todo lo contrario en estos momentos, cuando tu dueño pasa por una crisis…

Resopla, coge un cojín y se tapa el rostro. ¿En serio iba a decir "amorosa"? Estaba demente, definitivamente su felino amigo tenía razón.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta llegar a las pinturas de Jocelyn, **"Sin duda la mujer tiene un don para los trazos y los colores"** intuía que su hija lo había heredado también.

Había una pintura sin mucho significado que hace mucho le compró, la busca, sin saber muy bien la razón, y la coloca delante de todas las demás, se aleja unos pasos y la mira detenidamente.

Es un torbellino de colores oscuros y claros, los primeros parecen ganarle la batalla a los últimos, que parecen a punto de desaparecer.

-Es como- empieza a hablar solo, mirando el cuadro- como si la felicidad y la esperanza se estuvieran extinguiendo, dejándose consumir por el orgullo y la maldad

De pronto el torbellino empieza a moverse y se vuelve una mancha de negrura; pestañea y vuelve a la realidad, donde el cuadro no tiene movimiento y donde Presidente Miau frota la cabeza contra su pierna.

-Estoy bien, solo algo…atontado…Es un Lightwood ¿Sabes? Es muy diferente a su hermana, no sabe de la belleza que posee y tiene el corazón roto…sí, lo sé- replica ante la acusadora mirada del gato- estoy demente, ya me lo has dicho ¿Sabes?

Da un suspiro de cansancio mientras un extraño pero conocido ruido retumba en la habitación.

Es un mensaje, letras que usan la llama ardiente de una vela para ser visibles frente al Brujo.

Es un mensaje de ayuda, del Instituto.

"**Nefilim"**

Dejando al gato es su casa y encerrado, camina a prisa al Instituto, es curioso, pero en aquel instante algo le oprime el pecho y le revuelve al estómago.

Lo comprueba al llegar; el gato de pelaje azulado lo mira fríamente, lo analiza por unos segundos hasta que parece decidirse, empieza a caminar.

Magnus, encontrando cierta similitud de ese felino con el suyo, decide seguirlo.

Lo lleva a la enfermería, donde encuentra a un muchacho, con muy mal aspecto, acostado en una camilla,.

No hace falta que abra los ojos para saber que se trata de aquel nefilim. Alec Lightwood.

Le da una lista a su hermana y le avisa de la invasión, el mundano corre tras ella y él se queda en la habitación con el herido, solos.

Lejos de que Magnus Bane entre en una crisis emocional, él se tranquiliza mentalmente mientras analiza el estado de Alec Lightwood.

Pese a que él hubiera deseado que su encuentro fuera más casual y menos trágico, se conforma con salvarle la vida y despertarlo de su estado de inconciencia.

"**No será mucho, pero por algo se debe empezar"**

Y luego empieza a recitar hechizos y a convocar todo el poder del que es capaz.

Puede que esté demente, meterse con un nefilim es como ir directo a un nido de demonios, pero no lo puede evitar, porque Alec Lightwood es como un imán que lo atrae, incluso estando inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados.

Hola a todos, un millón de gracias por dejar sus reviews. Sé que prometí subir algo antes del viernes, pero el capítulo estaba incompleto y no encontraba nada interesante ni inspirador para escribir, fue como si me quedara sin ideas.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les agrade, espero sus reviews y…un saludo a todas :)


End file.
